A clutch replacement usually involves the removal of an automobile transmission or engine, which is a major disassembly of the vehicle. Most of the cost and expense of a clutch replacement involves dropping the transmission or removing the engine when necessary. However, the actual replacement of the clutch assembly is fairly simple, and accounts for a small amount of time for the entire repair.
Conventionally, the sole purpose of the removal of the transmission is to remove the input shaft from the clutch assembly so the clutch can be repaired. Clutch replacements, like brake pad replacements, are considered items of wear, and therefore are the responsibility of the owner. Therefore, the ability to change the clutch without removing the transmission provides a major benefit to the vehicle owner. However, the design of conventional drive trains makes repairing the clutch difficult and expensive. Accordingly, improvements to an engine drive train may facilitate the repair of clutches.